Behind The Scenes
by feralliger
Summary: Itachi remembers the old times while thinking back to the way it all used to be. And is forcefully reminded of the reason he slaughtered the Uchiha clan and with grim satsifaction realises how much more he has helped then hurt. And how much better of his
1. Memories

Behind The Scenes

**Chapter One**

Memories

Naruto Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Naruto related characters

**Note:** This short (hopefully) story was inspired completely by a picture I rediscovered in my folder. I hope you enjoy it. I am just writing up the events that happened before the Uchiha slaughter. And giving a possible reason as to why Itachi had done it.

Uchiha Itachi sat silently with that indifferent look upon his face that was always there. One of boredom, crimson sharingan glinting devilishly in the light. His partner, Kisame sat across the other way. Itachi had been acting odd lately, always somewhere other then the present. It was actually causing Itachi to get in the way of the battles which had really confused the poor shark man. But he dared not disturb his partner in such a strange state there was no telling what he may do.

"Itachi kun? We have to go, Orochimaru sai-" Kisame stopped when Itachi glared at him, flinching slightly under the gaze of those things. It was Kisames' turn to glare. He stared hard at Itachi wondering what was going through his partners head. They were supposed to return to Orochimaru this night and report what they had discovered. Itachi sighed, closing his eyes. He was obviously in no rush. When he opened his eyes again they were clouded, glazed over in memory of past times. Kisame assumed that it was merely Itachi thinking of what they had learned. But no. It was more then that, far longer ago.

_When will you kill me little brother? When will it all end?_

Itachi wondered to himself, he remembered how much Sasuke had looked up to him back in the day. Those were good days, no running no trouble. All he had was there, everything. I wonderful life and loving parents. Though they had always suspected him of being a little less nice then he was. It had not mattered anyways, all he cared about was Sasuke. His little brother. But that was the problem…

"Itachi! Itachi!" The young Uchihas' voice reached Itachi's ears, causing him to smirk slightly. Followed immediately by the short little one who ran right for him and into his leg, latching hard onto it in a death like manner.

"Konnichi wa Sasuke kun," Itachi had greeted, chuckling slightly at his brothers' enthusiasm. Those big black eyes starring up at him with admiration and love.

"I knew you would be back!…You're not going to leave again are you?" Sasuke said, the last part his voice was riddled with fear that he would once more loose his brother. Itachi was an elite member of ANBU. Home for short times only when he had a break from his duties and always greeted by the loving younger brother upon his return.

"No, I am going to be home for a couple days," Itachi had replied, ruffling Sasukes' hair.

"Really?! Yay! I wanna spend the whole time you! Can I? Please?" Sasuke begged and pleaded.

"Sure thing. But I have to go do some training and have a bath," Itachi said, trying vainly to pry Sasuke from his leg. But the kid was a bloody cling on and refused to let go. Afraid that Itachi might go back on his word.

"Let go kid," Itachi said, laughing at the strength and effort Sasuke put into being a cling on. Now if only he would train that hard.

"But I don't want you to leave again!" He yelped, but Itachi started to tickle him and he reacted by jumping back.

"Then come with me I'm sure Mom won't mind. I can teach you some thing," Itachi replied.

"Really? YAY!" Sasuke cheered, doing an odd dance around before him.

_Ah Sasuke…You always say how you want to be like me…But you are such a child…Nothing more then a spoiled brat…_

Itachi loved his brother with all his heart, but the kid was getting no where in his ninja life. He did not take pain all that well, as hard as he tried. He would never be anything more then a little spoiled brat and that was all. Even if a cute brat.

"You get the bath stuff and then meet me in the back yard alright?" Itachi told Sasuke. Giving him a job was the best way to get him away for a little while.

"Sure thing aniki!" Sasuke said and scrambled off to retrieve the things as he had been told. Itachi sighed in relief and walked off. Headed to off to talk with the Hokage while Sasuke got their things. He would be in a right state of panic when Itachi was not there right away to meet him but he would be fine.

Sure enough upon his arrival at the backyard Sasuke was in a state of semi - panic. Running after all the adults and inquiring as to if they had seen Itachi around or not.

"Calm down. I'm here," He called to Sasuke with a friendly smile.

"YAY!" Sasuke ran over and did his cling on thing for a minute again.

"Okay we're gonna train first so you leave that bath stuff here and follow me," Itachi called to Sasuke.

"YAY!" Sasuke echoed his last statement and dropped everything on the ground and ran over to Itachi. The two walked into the forestry behind the giant Uchiha manner for more like what would be play for the sake of little Sasuke. Itachi and Sasuke play fought and grappled and Sasuke learned a little bit about how to control his chakara. But Sasuke was soon tired and yawned.

"Wanna rest Sasuke? I still need to do something's on my own," Itachi offered, Sasuke would stay out of his way if he needed him to.

"Kay…I just gonna lay under the tree and watch," Sasuke replied, and off he went. Laying down at the base of the tree. Itachi got serious and Sasuke watched with his admiring eyes. It did not take long for Sasuke to get up again and join in, Itachi had to switch to play fighting again. He was tired himself, the dark lines beneath his eyes evidence. But there was really no time for him to rest, he already had another mission and he would only be home for a week. He did not need to fall behind on things.

"Owie!" Sasuke yelped, Itachi had been to busy thinking and thumped Sasuke pretty good on the head.

"Gomen, you alright?" Itachi asked. Wondering how hard he could have possibly hit Sasuke that he was crying. He did not even recall doing it. He sighed and kneeled down, rubbing his head. Of course as always Sasuke sniffled and told Itachi it was not his fault and cuddled up in his brothers arms.

_It was then that I realised what was going to happen Sasuke. What I have done to you I have done to help you. If I had not killed them all and left you, you would still be that juvenille little boy, begging me to train with him and getting no where in your life. To busy trying to live mine. When I discovered I had barely hit you and how badly mother babied you. I had had enough. No more of this baby Sasuke. I tried to train you harder. I really did. But Mom and Dad. It was them. They did not trust me…never did…they didn't want you to be like me. _

_I scared them._

_But you were their little baby._

_They almost destroyed you…One day, you will thank me…_

Yay! First chapter done! I hope you like it! I have never tried doing something like these as before the story of Naruto. I really do hope you like it.

No flaming please.

Tell me what you think, reviews make me happy :D

Ja ne


	2. Of Good Times

Behind The Scenes

**Chapter Two**

Of Good Times

Naruto Fanfiction

Itachi bandaged up little Sasuke when they had finished training for he had taken some apparent 'boo-boos'. Though he had not actually scratches and just a little dirt on him.

"Time for a bath? Wash off all that dirt with me now?" Itachi suggested. Sasuke nodded vigorously with a grin on his face. "That's what I thought."

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked in his timid voice.

"Yes?" Itachi asked, but he already knew what Sasuke was going to ask.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Are you still afraid of the dark?" Itachi asked his younger brother at that question. Raising an eyebrow.

"No I don't mind the dark…But the monster under my bed tried to eat me last night so I thought you wouldn't mind," Sasuke replied, shivering in apparent horror at the memories of the monster. Itachi smirked.

_Well that is a new one. Finally figured out that the dark isn't going to work on me huh?_

"Fine, but just for tonight alright?" Itachi replied with a small sigh.

"Kay," Sasuke replied with a grin. They arrived at the house again and immediately were greeted by their mother and father.

"Oh is Sasuke alright? Did he get hurt? Why does he have bandages on? Oh look at that dirt!"

_I remember them fawning over you. Like you were a little baby bird with no free spirit to fly yet. But I could see in your eyes that you were trapped. Sheltered by them. Not allowed to fly was more the reason. They glared at me the whole time._

"We were training. Now we are gonna have a bath! And I'm gonna sleep with Itachi tonight he said I could!" Sasuke replied, despite his parents saying no he insisted and eventually they gave in. They left however reluctantly and Sasuke and Itachi made their way to the manors own personal hot spring. The brothers stripped down to the waste wearing only under clothes and slipped into the water.

"How long are you staying?" Sasuke asked, his big black eyes starring at his brother with hope.

"About a week. Maybe less I never know," Itachi replied with a kind smile.

"A whole week?" Sasuke replied gleefully.

"Don't get your hopes up! I said I don't know," Itachi replied to his younger sibling. Waving his hands. But the wave splashed Sasuke and the younger took that as a cue to splash Itachi in return. Soon they were having a water fight. Laughing and splashing and pulling each other under the water until both were too tired to continue and dragged themselves from the water and got their clothes back on. Itachi chuckled for Sasuke has fallen asleep no sooner had he gotten changed. He picked him up on his back, piggy back style and carried him into the house. Itachi dropped him off in bed and continued to his own room for some time alone and private. Sasuke would wake up in not long and come looking for him so one should enjoy the time while they still could.

The peace had not lasted long before Sasuke came in, one fist in his eye and a sleepy look on his face.

"But you said," was all he had been able to say, for he was cut off by a big yawn.

"There was no monster," Itachi assured his young brother. Sasuke frowned, it had never occurred to him that Itachi might actually check.

"But you said," he repeated hopefully.

"Ah come on then," Itachi replied, beckoning Sasuke over. He felt bad for his younger brother. Always having to be away, if only he were here all the time.

_If I was always here I would free you from this cage you are in. Set by mother and father. I must find a way. No. I do know a way. But that would set you to hating me. But that does not matter it seems. For if I don't. I won't be able to say that I was your brother. Because if I don't then you will never be able to call yourself a ninja. So I will give you a reason to get strong._

This one is really short unfortunately but I personally like it.

Reviews are loved as always

Ja ne


	3. Devistation

**Chapter Three**

**Devistation**

Naruto FanFiction

**Note: **I am really sorry on the delay on this Chapter. Yesh I just start getting into something good and suddenly all the teachers in school decide that it is time to start giving out massive amount of homework. sigh Well I am back again hopefully. And this time I have a computer with internet in my room to work off of cheers Lets see if I can kill 2 birds with one stone and get Brotherly Love typed up too.

Anyways enough of my babbling and let us contiue.

**Important:** I have never seen an episode with Itachi in it in my life. So I have NEVER seen how the Uchiha clan really died I only know a limited amount. Please don't flame me on the recounting of these scenes.

A cool breeze drifted through Itachis' opened window as he dressed himself in the garb of ANBU. It had been three days since his return home and Sasuke was being as cute and bothersome as ever. But Itachi could no longer watch his brother suffer as one might were they a member of the Hyuuga Clan branch family. Cooly he strapped on his armor and rested the face mask on the side of his head so all could see his face and those whirring blood red eyes.

"I am so sorry Sasuke," Itachi whispered mournfully into the darkness.

_Why did it have to be like this? I wanted to teach you so much more. How to be a ninja. Help you through your schooling...But I can see now, that this is the only way. Try as I might I found no other path._

_I am sorry little brother..._

_But it had to be done._

Itachi made his way out of the room, passing some family as he went. Itachi even went so far as to flash them a dull smile and greeting like he always did. They of course did not ask what he was up to. ANBU buisness was secret.

_I will start at the front door. Let everyone hear the ruccess I make._

_Then I will move slowly to you Sasuke kun._

_I will end with our parents...and you must come. I will make their deaths painful. And then you will watch them die again and again until you hate me with all your heart._

_Be great Sasuke kun._

Itachi paused at the front door. His best friend stood waiting for him like he had asked. This was the key element to his plan. The element that would gain him the mangakyou sharingan to torment his brother with.

"You called Itachi?" His friend asked casually, a curious glitter in his eye at Itachis' dress.

"Thank you for coming. I just wanted to say good bye..." Itachi's voice was cold as ice. His eyes bright crimson told the tale of death. Before the man who had been the best friend one could have to Itachi could even twitch, he was dead. A kunai in his back. Itachi twitched here, almost lost control as sudden power surged his body, that had been far to easy. The ecstacy of the power was overwhelming, but the indifferent Uchiha contiued on. His movements graceful. And he slowly started to slaughter his clan. The screams of agony echoed through the city. Blood curdling cries for help chilled the blood, as Itachi advanced ever so cooly to the final stages.

Itachi walked into his parents room, both were ready with kunai in their hands. They jumped when he entered but seemed to relax slightly.

"Itachi, what is going on out there?" his mother asked. She looked suspicious the moment she saw the blood that stained her elder sons hands.

"I'm murdering the clan," Itachi replied cooly. With those words his father screamed in rage and attacked. Nothing more then a blind rage. Itachi dodged the first attack as though it had been thrown by a child. He rammed a kunai into his fathers stomach and ripped it open. Allowing all his bowels to unroll out of him. And watched in indifferent fasination as he tried vienly to pull them all back in. Trying to gather his guts in before they all fell free. But he was dead already.

Itachi turned to his mother, his face straight, his eyes shadowed for a moment. He closed them, and when he openned them again she was stuck, caught in a world of eternal pain. He rushed forward at her afterwards just as her body started to slump in shock from the visions that had assailed her. His fingers wrapped around her neck and he chocked her. Chocked her until she was near death, then broke her bones. Her dieing scream was the loudest and most agonized as them all.

"Itachi?...Aniki?" Sasuke's voice trembled, it was filled with horror. Itachi turned slowly to face his brother, the comas' in the sharingan whirring around slowly, lazily.

_I remember so vividly the look of horror on your face. The sweat and pale skin. You looked like you were going to be sick Sasuke kun. But like a man you held it in. But you did cry. You were already crying when you came in._

_I think it was then I lost my passion...my emotions._

_They all left me when I tormented you. That hurt and pain I caused you was so much, maybe to much._

_No._

_Never to much...I saved you from them._

Itachi watched with complete indifference as his brother collapsed to his knees, sobbing uncontrollabley. That one question on his lips.

"Why?" He repeated over and over. Clutching his head with his hands, pulling on his hair and rocking back and forth.

"Sasuke, listen to me," Itachi beckoned. Sasuke contiued to repeat that question, tears dripping onto the floor. Itachi walked over and grabbed Sasuke roughly by the chin. Making his brother look him in those blood red eyes. Sasuke twitched as yet another time he saw his parents die by his brothers hand. He sunk to the ground yet again.

"Listen!" Itachi demanded. This time Sasuke looked to Itachi, starring behind his brother for fear of looking into those horrid eyes. Occasionally the gaze would fall to the ground but never for long. He feared watching the slaughter of his mother and father yet again.

"Hate me Sasuke. Live to kill me, grow stronger. Hate me, spite me and one day bring revenge on the clan. Kill me Sasuke," Itachi hissed, his voice dripped with venom. Sasukes small fingers closed over a kunai and he threw it at Itachi. The throw was feeble. No where near the mark.

"Not now you fool. I would slaughter you. Live your life in hate now. But remember I am always here. Kill me...if you ever can," Itachi sneered. His crimson eyes mocked the boy.

_The pain that filled my heart and being was incomprehensible. But as I turned and left. And your sobs filled my mind, your pleads of why._

_I smiled. _

_I had finally done what I needed to do. _

_In this presant day. I am glad to see you have grown strong my brother. I wish I could have been with you._

_But now it would never be._

_My emotions have failed me...Maybe if you give me the chance before you take my life I will answer that question you asked so long ago. I will tell you why. You may not like it or beleive me but my concience will be clear. And I will spend the rest of my eternity in hell where I belong._

_Odd...If my emotions failed me so._

_Then what is this?..._

_A tear?_

**End!**

Okay I did it. Only three chapters long and I am done. I think this was extremely interesting to write and I really hope you enjoyed.

I will definatly be writing more as Itachi, his personality has grown on me.

Ja ne!


End file.
